


get you going

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (only for galra tho), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinda, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: She flushed red, kicking her panties off and into a corner of the room before she made her way to the edge of the bed. He met her there, pulling her into his lip so that he could hug her close and run a line of kisses across her collarbone. “Gonna make you fat with my pups.”“Holy shit.” She wheezes, softly, and Keith breathes a laugh against her skin.---Pidge helps Keith out when he goes into rut.





	get you going

**Author's Note:**

> the title is an alvin and the chipmunks song and that's all i'm gonna say about that alsjdhsaljdash
> 
> here's the prompt!
> 
> _Kidge request b/c moar smut pls. Onesided ABO (only galra are ABO) where Galra!Keith goes into a rut the first time and Pidge is the nearest available Paladin. At first, she's kind of hesitant, but after a while she gets more and more into it until she starts to kinda finds the idea of being swollen and bred a huge turn on. It turns into a struggle to Dom, and Keith just holds her down as he fucks her. Soft Keith praising her afterwards. (Breeding-kink, rough sex, size difference, dirty talk)_

As Pidge unbuttoned her shorts, she couldn’t help but stare Keith down for the umpteenth time that hour. He’d herded her back to his rooms after a long half hour of being awkwardly touchy and breathing down her neck, and she couldn’t figure out why until he’d pawed at her ass and tried to bite the curve of her shoulder with his sharper than human teeth.

They'd— that is, the paladins— had a long and very embarrassing conversation with Kolivan and Antok, once. They’d explained a few key details about being Galra, which included one very damning detail that meant that Keith would basically be experiencing dog-like ruts that would either end up with someone being mauled or him humping some pillows for a few hours at a time.

Pidge was kind of glad that he hadn’t attacked anyone, actually, and instead had come to her.  _Why_ he had come to her was a bit of a mystery, but part of it was probably because just she’d been the one closest to his room, if she were being honest.

After years of fighting the Galra, the paladins were pretty confident in their sexualities, especially when it came to one another. More than once they’d paired off and became the beast with two backs, and even more than that they’d come together as a group. It really had upped their ‘bonding’ factor— which is something Allura didn’t hesitate to point out. She’d basically commanded them to fuck as much as possible in their free time, if it made forming Voltron that much easier.

But, back to the matter at hand. Keith was on the bed, barely holding himself back from jumping her bones. His clothes were in tatters at his feet because, for some ungodly reason, his nails grew into clothes when he was in heat. Not to mention he was looking a little purple around the gills (and around his ears that were starting to look more catlike than human). Pidge didn’t let that make her nervous.

Keith shifted, raking his pillows towards the middle of the bed in what she assumed was preparation for the big moment. Behind him, a purple tail to match his purpling ears curled in the air.

Okay, it did make her a little nervous. But damn if him growing to be about twice her size wasn’t a turn on.

“Nervous?” He stated more than asked, continuing on without waiting for her response. “Can’t wait to have you under me, taking me all the way down to the base.”

She flushed red, kicking her panties off and into a corner of the room before she made her way to the edge of the bed. He met her there, pulling her into his lap so that he could hug her close and run a line of kisses across her collarbone. “Gonna make you fat with my pups.”

“Holy shit.” She wheezes, softly, and Keith breathes a laugh against her skin.

They roll onto the bed, both of them equally wary at Keith’s new, sharp fingertips. He feels hotter than ever, pressed up against her as he is, and half of Pidge’s mind gets distracted with a few tests she could run on him while he was like this. Sure she was into programming more than biology, but damn would it be an interesting read.

“You think so loud.” Keith griped, palming her hips to press them flush against his. His cock, long-since hard and nearly dripping with want, pressed against her clit as he parted her legs.

She wasn’t as wet as she could’ve been, but she was well on her way there. He stared her down- with eyes that were surprisingly unchanged compared to the rest of him- and she minutely nodded her head.

He pressed in, just the very tip, and holy  _shit_ he was bigger than she remembered. They hadn’t bothered with foreplay too much, so Pidge quickly ran her fingers down between her legs and circled her clit with her middle finger, just to get the juices flowing. She did  _not_ need to be ripped in half.

A noise rumbled deep in his chest before he leaned over to hoist her legs up higher and press in a few more inches. “You’re so  _tight_.” He groaned. His breath was hot as it fanned across her neck, and she couldn’t suppress the shudder than coursed through her. His hips bucked, just barely holding himself back from hurting her, and she hooked her ankles behind his back.

He kept murmuring to himself, low and under his breath, but she kept catching him say, 'breed’ and 'knot’, so she assumed she was about to be in for a hell of a ride.

She tightened her legs and pulled him closer, forcing the rest of his cock inside with one smooth thrust. She muttered a curse, and she must have clenched down because he echoed her words back, having to force a hand against the mattress to keep himself steady.

She bit her lip to hide her smile, lifting her hips in just the right way that she knew he loved. At that angle, she was able to control the flow that much better  _and_ fuck him in the way that drove him wild.

Keith was more of a groaner when it came to sex— low and rumbly in her ears— and this time was no different. It had a bit more timbre this time around, and she felt herself getting wetter by the second as he choked out curses.

“You wanna cum inside?” She asked, a teasing tone mixing with her words just a tad. “You’re so big inside me.”

Which was very true. She could feel every curve of him, and he was stretching her inside just a tad- which was something she was used to feeling only from toys that she’d crafted to be too big. There was something to be said about having an actual warm, flesh and blood cock thrusting in and out of her than a shiny, metallic and chrome one. Something good, definitely.

Keith growled—  _actually_ growled. Like a dog would— and pressed down against her shoulder. With his other hand, he hooked around her waist and lifted her so that her entire weight was resting on her forearms as she tried to hold herself up against his pushing. He fucked into her; three brutal thrusts that had her keening and seeing stars.

“ _Gonna_ cum inside you.” He corrected, fucking her so good that she struggled for purchase against the satin-like sheets. She almost wanted him to flip her onto her hands and knees and take her like that, fucking her face into the pillows and tangling his fingers in her hair. She’d save that suggestion for their next round. “ _Fuuuck_ , I’m gonna breed you so good. Pump you full until you can’t move— 'til all you can do is  _take_ it.”

He punctuated his words with another hard thrust before he removed his hand from her shoulder and flipped her onto her side. Her legs were spread so wide that the left strained to hook itself over his shoulder while the right was nestled between his legs. In this position, he could get even  _deeper_ though, and she muffled her squealing moans in the blankets, bunching them up into her fists as he rode her for all they were worth, combined.

His words did more to her than she’d admit aloud.  _Fuck_ did she want to be filled with his cum so much that she could taste it. She wanted to get fucked like this until she couldn’t  _think_ anymore. She wanted to be bred by him.

He licked a stripe across her neck, and his teeth grazed against her skin. He was heavy atop her, pressing her down into the mattress, and  _then_ he reached down to press the pad of his thumb against her clit, rubbing it in just the right way that she couldn’t help but clamp down on him and cum hard enough that it stole her breath away. She may have screamed, but it was just as easily muffled by the pillows around her head.

Keith’s free hand found itself to her belly, and he pressed down against it as she rode out her orgasm, as if he could feel himself thrusting in and out like that.

She’d just unclenched her toes when she felt him cum inside of her, a rush of heat flooding where they were joined until it overflowed around him and dripped across her thighs. If she focused hard enough, she could  _swear_ that she felt it stretch her inside with the copious amounts. Just slightly.

She tossed her head back and heaved a breathless, “Fuck.”

He laughed at her, and she shoved her middle fingers against his face where it was nestled against her neck. He licked her finger, and left her with a kiss as he pulled back to take in her full body.

She was sweaty as all hell, and her hair was tangled around her forehead in a fucked up halo, but her cheeks had a pretty flush, and her lips curved in a smile when she realized he was staring.

“You were so good for me.” He flopped back down on top of her and pressed a kiss against her jaw. “Thanks.” He breathed. The intensity of the heat had come and gone in a blink, and his head felt clearer than it had in a week. He didn’t say any of that though, and let his actions speak for him. He cradled her head with his left arm and felt around for the blankets with the other, curling them around her until she was cocooned in Altean-style sheets. Not so different from Earth-style sheets, really.

Nevermind that the entire while he kept himself buried deep within her for as long as his biology allowed. He had a feeling that by the end of the night he was going to have a hard time wearing Pidge out enough to sleep until morning. Might as well leave it where it was needed.

She melted under the attention, and that dorky smile of hers nearly blinded him. “Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [NSFW blog](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/) here


End file.
